According to 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) which is a project aiming to standardize a mobile communication system, a specification design of MDT (Minimization of Drive Test) is under way which is a technology in which measurement and collection of a radio environment are automatized by utilizing a user terminal owned by a user (for example, see 3GPP TS 37.320 V12.2.0: “Radio measurement collection for Minimization of Drive Tests (MDT); Overall description; Stage 2”, 2014-09).